Our Secret Relationship
by MrsMunroChambers
Summary: Eli and Clare have a secret relationship. Clare can't stand the secrecy. Eli would rather keep there relationship a secret and doesn't see why Clare can't accept it. Will they tell there friends or break it off? :-/ *REVIEWS PLEASE* I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI


"Come here, Plath." Eli said to Clare, as he sat down in the backseat of his hearse.

"What if I don't want to?" She playfully said. He smirked, growled, and tried to tickle her, but she threw her hands up, in defense and said; "Alright, alright!" She sat down next to him and let him kiss her.

There relationship had become a secret after Eli told Clare about his ex-girlfriend and her death. He couldn't stand being away or separated from Clare. She was like a drug to him; heroine. She was the only drug he would ever need. He only kept it a secret because he didn't want anyone getting in there way... like Adam or Alli.

He stared into her baby blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. He kissed her again, this time, making it deeper. His tongue yearned for entrance in her mouth; she accepted, and he took control.

After a few minutes, she pulled away and he smirked again. She saw him smirk and rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to smirk at everything?" she asked, glaring playfully at him.

"Of course I do!" Eli said, smirking again.

Clare shook her head, but Eli nipped at her waist with his hands and held her down as he kissed her even more swiftly. After five minutes, they were interrupted. Ugh. Someone knocked on Eli's hearse and he jumped up quickly, and restrained himself away from Clare. He fixed his hair and stuff, before opening the door.

"Hey...uh.. Eli and...Clare..." Adam said, confused.

"Hey!" Eli said, acting like nothing happened.

"Hey..." Clare said, disappointed. No matter where they were, they would always be interrupted by someone. She wished Eli didn't want to be so secretive of there relationship. She wanted a normal relationship.

"I was wondering if you guys were still going to come to my house tonight for movie night...?" Adam asked, curiously.

Clare was unsure. She and Eli had made plans to be alone tonight.

"Yeah, we definitely are!" Eli suddenly said. Clare's heart sunk.

"Cool. I'm going to go. My mom's here. I'll see you guys soon!" Adam said, as he waved goodbye. Eli waved back.

After Adam's mom left the front of the school, Eli smirked and closed the door and turned back to Clare.

"Now, where were we?" He smirked and went in to kiss Clare, but she pulled away.

"Why do you want to keep our relationship a secret?" She suddenly asked. He sighed loudly and looked down.

"I just don't want anyone to get in the way..." he explained.

"They can only get in the way if we let them!" She responded.

Eli didn't know what to say.

"And, why would you tell Adam we can go to movie night when we already had plans to be alone tonight?

"Well Clare, what was I going to say to him? Huh? Oh, well me and Clare had plans to be alone tonight. That would definitely be a good excuse, huh?" He said, yelling at Clare in the face. Clare stopped the tears from coming out of her eyes, until she stepped out and slammed the door of his hearse shut.

* * *

She ran to find Alli, but she was no where to be found.

'_Probably with her boyfriend...'_ Clare thought, starting to walk home.

Eli had never yelled at Clare like that, ever. She was beyond shocked.

Eli didn't understand. He thought she wouldn't mind if they were so secretive about there relationship. He did regret letting her leaving like that. He shouldn't have yelled at her liked that. He started thinking back to what happened with Julia. He hoped to god that nothing happened to her. He got into the drivers seat of his hearse and quickly started driving to find Clare. He looked all over. When he went passed her house, the lights were all on. She must have been home. He sighed and decided to go home too.

When Clare got home, her parents weren't home. When she got into the kitchen, she found a note;

_Clare,_

_I went out to another church fundraiser. Your father isn't going to be coming home tonight. Don't worry. Don't wait up! I'll be home later! Call me if you need anything!_

_Love you, Mom_

Of course. She was going to be all alone tonight. She decided not to go to Adams tonight. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially Eli. And it would just be awkward for Adam if Eli and her weren't talking. She ran upstairs to her room and quickly changed into her pajamas. She decided to make herself some mac and cheese to eat for dinner. Around 8, she sat down in her room, on her bed with some Cookie's and Cream Ice Cream and watched her favorite movie, 'The Notebook'. As she watched it, she couldn't help but to think about her and Eli.

* * *

**Movie Night**

"So, do you know why Clare didn't show up?" Adam asked.

"Nope." Eli lied. Yes, he did know why she bailed. Damn! He had really regretted yelling at her like that.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked, glancing at Eli. Eli nodded his head.

"What makes you think I would know? I'm not Claire's puppy!" Eli retorted. Adam laughed at that. _Laughed_.

"Are you sure? You two often get caught alone together... _a lot_, I might add... like today..." Adam said, smirking. Eli shot Adam a 'Shut-up' glance and Adam just looked away, knowing Eli had a thing for Clare.

"Come on, Eli! You two seriously need to go out if you two aren't already! I mean, if I see you two look at each other one more time, I'm going to _seriously_ have a puking problem." Adam said, laughing. Eli smirked and couldn't stop thinking about Clare at that moment.

"You really wouldn't mind us going out?" Eli asked.

"No.. why would I?" Adam retorted.

"I don't know. I don't want you to feel like a third wheel...in case we were to go out...alone... ya know? I mean, its just been you, me and Clare. It might be just me and Clare sometimes and-" Eli rambled.

"Eli. Stop!" Adam laughed before continuing. "I seriously wouldn't mind you two going out. I think you two have like this special connection... Yeah, sure; maybe I'll feel like a third wheel at times but still, I know you two need your alone time and I'm fine with that. I think you should just ask her out already. Although, you two already act like a couple..." Adam explained.

Eli nodded and smiled at Adam.

"Thanks. A lot." Eli said, pulling out his phone.

"No problem, dude." Adam responded, continuing watching TV.

At that moment, Clare got a text. 

**Eli**_: Clare, I'm so sorry for before. Please call me when you get chance. I know I acted like an asshole. _Please Please _**Please**__ Forgive me! I can't stop thinking about you..."_

When Clare looked at her phone at the end of the movie, her heart literally stopped. When she read it over and over again, she couldn't help but smile. She was still a little mad at him, but she knew she couldn't stay mad at her Elijah, for long. She smirked, flipping open her phone.

A minute later, Eli got a text.

_**Clare**__: Call me._

Eli was so ecstatic that she replied to his text.

"Uh, I'm just going to go to the bathroom, now." Eli said, suspiciously.

"Alright." Adam said, casually.

Clare's phone started ringing and ringing. She looked down at it and blushed when she saw who it was.

"Hi..." She said, calmly.

"Clare, I'm so sorry. I miss you and I want to see you. Oh and I'm going to tell Adam about us..." Clare squealed on the inside. Butterflies were swarming in her stomach as he said that.

"Really?" She said, in a happy voice; Eli could practically hear her smiling and blushing.

"Yes." He said, seriously.

"Okay... good." Clare said.

"Now, do you want to come join us, baby blue?" Eli asked.

"Baby blue?" Clare said, confused.

"What? I need a new nickname for my not-so-secret girlfriend." He smiled at the word '_girlfriend_'.

"But Baby blue?..." Clare said, kind of unsure about why he picked that nick name for her.

"Your eyes..." He smiled.

"Oh. Yeah, right..." She said, embarrassed. Eli smirked at how she couldn't catch on to the symbolization of her new nickname.

"I hope you're getting ready to come over!" Eli said, hoping she was going to come.

"Oh... I can't come. I'm already in my pajamas and...no ones home and-" Clare rambled.

"Say no more. I'll be right there..." Eli said, hanging up.

* * *

Eli's coming over! Clare got a little bit nervous, because, well he has never seen the inside of her house...or her room. She looked around her room for something to wear and she found a perfect black tank top with a red shirt to put it over the tank. She also put on her favorite pair of jeans. She played with her hair but she decided to leave it down for Eli.

* * *

"I have to tell you something..." Eli started, as he walked out of the bathroom.

"What..?" Adam said, suspiciously.

"Well... I'm dating Clare. I mean, I've- We've been dating—secretly dating—for the past couple of months and I didn't want to tell everyone because I thought maybe..."

"Whoa! Wait a second!" Adam said, with his eyes wide open.

Eli explained everything from the first day to the secret relationship with Clare to everything that happened today.

After he explained, Adam told him to leave and to 'go get his girl'. Eli smirked.

* * *

A few minutes later, she heard a knock at the door and her heart skipped a beat. She looked down her window to find Eli staring up at her window. He smiled at the sight of her and she ran downstairs to answer the door. When she opened the door, he was a few mere inches away from her, smirking.

"Hi.." she said, smiling.

"Hello, Mrs. Goldsworthy. How are you today?" Eli said, smirking. She smiled at that.

"I'm alright... now." She said, smirking at him.

He pulled her towards his torso and kissed her. He felt relief swim over him as she returned his kisses. God, he missed her. He was glad that she couldn't stay mad at him. He definitely, was a real lucky guy to have Clare. He knew he didn't deserve her. He promised himself that no matter what barriers came between them, they would always stick together and not let anything come between them. He pulled away and looked at her flushed face and gleaming blue eyes.

"Clare, I promise you that whatever conflicts life brings you and I, I will never ever give up on us; your too worth it for me to ever let you go." Eli smiled as she blushed again and looked down.

"I could say the same thing to you, Mr. Goldsworthy." She said, smirking a bit.

**He leaned in again and kissed her like it would be the last time he saw her.**


End file.
